Utopia (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Utopia ist die 199. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 11. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS materialisiert in Cardiff und der Doctor erzählt Martha von dem Raum-Zeit-Riss, an dem sie die TARDIS auftanken können. Uber den Monitor sieht er jetzt, dass Captain Jack auf die Box zugerannt kommt. Etwas überstürzt startet er zum "Abflug". Jack setzt allerdings zu einem Sprung an und klammert sich an der Box fest. Das bringt die TARDIS völlig außer Kontrolle und der Doctor registriert erschrocken, dass sie unglaublich weit in die Zeit geschleudert wird - in das Jahr 100 Trillionen genauer gesagt, auf den Planeten Malcarissio. Auf dem düsteren Planeten rennt ein Mann um sein Leben. Doch er wird von abartigen Menschenmutanten mit auffallend spitzen Zähnen gestellt. Er bettelt um sein Leben und es gelingt ihm, ihnen noch einmal zu entwischen. Doch die Jäger rufen bereits andere ihrer Art zusammen. In einem Raum voller technischer Anlagen und Monitore sieht ein älterer Mann, Professor Yana, dass wieder ein Mensch gejagt wird. Er scheint ihm keine Chancen zuzurechnen. Seine Assistentin, ein humanoider Alien mit insektoidem Einschlag, hört sich seine resignierenden Sprüche an und stellt fest, es höre sich an, als habe er bereits aufgegeben. Doch das streitet er heftig ab und und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee 'auf Utopia'. Dann will er sich wieder an die Arbeit für einen Raketenstart machen, bei dem irgendetwas nicht so zu gelingen scheint, wie geplant. Er erleidet einen Moment geistiger Absence, bevor er auf dem Radar etwas entdeckt - etwas Neues, das gerade eingetroffen ist. Auch wenn noch kein Time Lord je so weit reiste, der Doctor ist natürlich neugierig und steigt mit Martha aus. Martha sieht jemanden neben der TARDIS liegen. Sie kann keinen Puls feststellen und rennt in die TARDIS, um ein Notfall-Kit zu holen, während der Doctor mit Blick auf Captain Jack ein schlichtes "Hello again" murmelt und sich entschuldigt. Martha ist aufgeregt, er sehe aus, wie aus dem 2. Weltkrieg. Doch der Doctor erklärt, er sei mit ihnen gekommen, es handele sich um einen Freund, der mit ihm gereist sei. Plötzlich erwacht Jack zu Marthas großem Schrecken unvermittelt und stellt sich vor. In seiner smarten Art fragt er, wer sie sei, was den Doctor direkt zu einer ablehenenden Bemerkung veranlasst. Entsprechend unterkühlt fällt die Begrüßung aus und Jack stellt fest, der Doctor habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Der Doctor erklärt, immer noch kurzangebunden, er führe ein geschäftiges Leben. Jetzt fragt Jack nach der Schlacht von Canary Warf (Doomsday), er habe Rose Tylers Namen auf der Liste der Getöteten gesehen. Nun fängt der Doctor an zu strahlen und berichtet, sie lebe - genau wie Mickey und ihre Mutter. Jetzt fallen sich die beiden, glücklich über diesen Umstand in die Arme, während Martha ausgeschlossen danebensteht. Während der Mann von einer ganzen Horde Menschenmutanten gehetzt wird, schlendern die drei anderen über den Planeten und plaudern darüber, wie Jack damals von Satellit 5 (The Parting of the Ways) zurückgekommen ist. Der Doctor will allerdings nicht geltenlassen, dass er ein Zeitreisender ist, allenfalls ein Zeitspringer. Auf jeden Fall hatte sich Jack dann mit einem Doctor-Detektor in Cardiff regelrecht auf die Lauer gelegt, weil er wusste, die TARDIS würde irgendwann wieder herkommen. Im Rahmen des Hin und Her zwischen den beiden Männern findet Martha heraus, dass es im Grunde um Rose ging. Der Doctor kürzt die Unterhaltung schließlich ab, indem er den beiden anderen vorwirft, zu tratschen. Nun kommen sie an einen Abgrund in dessen Tiefe sie ein Gebilde sehen, dass wohl vormals eine Stadt oder etwas Ähnliches gewesen sein muss. Die Zeit, stellt der Doctor fest, hätte alles getötet. Dies sei nicht nur eine Nacht, die Sterne seien alle ausgebrannt und verschwunden - dabei weist er in den schwarzen Himmel. Jetzt sehen sie in der Tiefe Fackeln und hören Gebrüll. Es sähe aus wie eine Jagd, erkennt der Doctor und ordert seine Begleiter, mitzukommen. Sie rennen der Horde entgegen und Jack hält sie, als der gejagte Mann bei ihnen ist, mit Pistolenschüssen in die Luft auf Abstand. Zur TARDIS können sie nicht, weil auch aus der Richtung jetzt eine Horde kommt. Der Mann will zum Bunker, er sei nicht weit und dort wären sie in Sicherheit. Als sie, mit den Horden im Nacken, an die Absperrung kommen, müssen sie erst ihre Zähne vorzeigen, um hineingelassen zu werden. Der Mann dessen Name Padra ist, fragt den Lieutenant, ob er ihn nach Utopia bringen könne, was jener bestätigt und sie weiterführt. Indessen wird Professor Yana die Ankunft vierer neuer Menschen berichtet, von denen einer sich selbst Doctor nenne. Yana will wissen, ob Doktor der Medizin und erhält die Antwort, er sage von allem. Yana ist hocherfreut und ganz aufgeregt, dass ein Wissenschaftler angekommen ist. Er läuft sofort los um ihn zu begrüßen. Der Doctor bittet gerade die Sicherheitskräfte darum, seine große blaue Box zu holen, während Padra Familienmitglieder suchen will. Ein Kind, das dafür zuständig ist, nimmt ihn mit durch die Gänge, in denen Mengen an Menschen warten. Martha, Jack und der Doctor folgen ihnen, bis Padra seine Mutter findet. Um die Ecke sieht man einen Zukunftmenschen, dem es offenbar gelungen ist, sich in die Anlage hineinzuschmuggeln. Der Doctor ist begeistert, dass es hier noch soviele ursprüngliche Menschen gibt, dass sie unbezwingbar sind. Nun will der Doctor wissen, wo sie sich eigentlich befinden und öffnet mit dem Sonic Screwdriver eine Luke, worauf er fast in die Tiefe fällt. Sie schauen auf eine riesige Rakete, die nach Utopia starten soll. Als sie die Luke wieder geschlossen haben und noch über das Reiseziel nachdenken, kommt Professor Yana hinzu, begrüßt den Doctor überschwänglich und nimmt ihn sofort mit in seine Zentrale. Er erklärt dem Doctor die Geräte, während seine Assistentin Chantho Martha begrüßt. Als Jack sich ihr vorstellt mischt sich der Doctor wieder ein, worauf Jack wissen will, ob er niemandem 'Hallo' sagen dürfte. Der Professor erklärt dem Doctor das Problem, das er hat und fragt, ob er eine Idee dazu habe. Der Doctor gibt zu, niemals ein derartiges System gesehen zu haben. Während der Professor sich für die Überforderung entschuldigt indem er bemerkt, es gäbe einfach so wenig Hilfe, hat Martha etwas entdeckt, das sie entsetzt. Bei dem Gepäck von Captain Jack befindet sich ein Gefäß, in dem eine lebende Hand schwimmt. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass es seine ist, die er im Kampf gegen den Sycorax (The Christmas Invasion) verloren hat. Jack verteidigt sich, er habe doch gesagt, er hätte einen Doctor-Detektor und Chantho fragt unbefangen, ob es eine Tradition unter ihnen sei. Der Doctor versucht der sprachlosen Martha die Sache mit der Hand zu erklären was den Professor zu der Frage veranlasst, welcher Spezies er angehöre. Er sei ein Time Lord, erwidert der Doctor, der letzte von ihnen. Das scheint weder Yana etwas zu sagen noch Chantho, die allerdings bemerkt, auch sie sei die letzte ihrer Art. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie auf diesem Planeten heimisch waren und annähernd ausstarben, bevor die Menschen hier Zuflucht suchten. Jack erkundigt sich nach den Horden draußen und der Professor stellt fest, das sei es, was auch sie eines Tages würden, wenn sie nicht Utopia erreichten. Der Doctor fragt, was Utopia denn sei. Nachdem er ein bisschen drum herum geredet hat, warum er nicht weiß, was alle Menschen wüssten, erklärt der Professor ihm an einem Monitor das Projekt, das vor Tausenden von Jahren ins Leben gerufen wurde, um ein Fortbestehen der Menschheit zu garantieren. Plötzlich scheint er wieder eine geistige Absence zu haben, aus der der Doctor ihn "zurückruft". Jetzt will sich der Professor wieder der Arbeit zuwenden und tatsächlich hat der Doctor eine Lösung für sein Problem. Während die wartenden Menschen aufgefordert werden, ihre Plätze einzunehmen, macht die "Crew" in der Zentrale die Rakete startklar. Ein LKW trifft ein, der die letzten Sachen auf das Gelände bringt - darunter auch die TARDIS. Als der Doctor erkennt, was der Professor da zusammengebaut hat, kann er ihn nur als Genie bezeichen - was Yana erwidert mit: "Sagt der Mann, der es zum Laufen brachte." Sie sprechen über das Leben des Professors, der von einem Flüchtlingsschiff zum anderen gegangen war und der nun, wie der Doctor treffend feststellt, zurückbleiben wird, denn der Antrieb des Raumschiffs muss von außen gezündet werden. Er werde mit Chanto zurückbleiben, bestätigt der Professor, er sei jetzt zu alt für Utopia. Eine Durchsage lässt dem Doctor mitteilen, dass man auch die blaue Box mitgebracht hatten. Die TARDIS erscheint auf einem Monitor und bei ihrem Anblick setzt bei Yana wieder eine Absence ein. Die TARDIS wird in die Zentrale gebracht, wo sie als Energiequelle dienen soll. Der Professor gesteht dem Doctor, dass er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger unter eigenartigen Zuständen leide. Er habe Geräusche in seinem Kopf, wie die von Trommeln. Auch wenn er sie schon sein Leben lang höre, sie würden immer lauter und intensiver. Doch jetzt will er wieder aufstehen und weiterarbeiten. Martha unterhält sich bei der Arbeit mit Chanto - es geht um die etwas ungewöhnliche Sprachformulierung der Außerirdischen und die beiden haben Spaß dabei. Jetzt geht es in die Endphase der Vorbereitungen, für die jemand mit hochradioaktivem Material hantieren muss. Während er das im Schutzanzug in einem abgeschirmten Raum tut, sabotiert der Zukunftsmensch, den man anfangs in der Anlage gesehen hatte, die Stromzufuhr und zerstört einen Schaltkasten. Damit sollte er dafür sorgen, dass die Menschen den Planeten nicht verlassen können. Jetzt steigt der radioaktive Strahlungslevel, was der Mitarbeiter trotz des Schutzanzugs nicht überlebt. Doch der Doctor hat jemanden zur Hand, der nicht sterben kann - er schickt Captain Jack in die radioaktive Kammer. Bevor Jack hineingeht will er wissen, seit wann der Doctor das weiß worauf der erwidert, die ganze Zeit, seit er von Jack weggegangen war. Während er die Arbeit verrichtet erzählt Jack, wie er selbst seine Unsterblichkeit entdeckt hat. Der Professor, der alles über einen Monitor beobachtet kann nicht fassen, dass das möglich ist. Er fragt Martha, was für ein Mann der Doctor sei. Als sie von Reisen durch Zeit und Raum spricht und die Box als TARDIS bezeichnet, gerät der Professor wieder in einen seiner seltsamen Zustände. Der Doctor erklärt Jack, dass er ihn wegen dieser Unsterblichkeit seinerzeit zurückgelassen habe. Er habe nicht ertragen können, dass irgendetwas an ihm falsch sei. Er hätte es instinktiv gewusst. Jack sei ein festgelegter Punkt in Zeit und Raum, er sei etwas, das nie hätte passieren dürfen. Sogar die TARDIS hätte auf ihn reagiert und sie bis ans Ende des Universums geschleudert. Jack erzählt, das Letzte woran er sich als Noch-Sterblicher erinnere sei, dass er drei Daleks gegenüberstand - wobei das Wort bei Professor Yana eine Resonanz auslöst. Was dann passiert wäre, will Jack wissen. Der Doctor erklärt die Sache mit Rose und dem Time-Vortex, die damit auch Jack das Leben zurückgegeben hatte. Er stellt jetzt auch klar, dass Rose in der Parallelwelt gefangen ist. Martha hört aufmerksam zu und den Professor scheint das Gehörte irgendwie durcheinander zu bringen. Auch als Jack über die neue Regeneration des Doctors scherzt, schwingen die Worte bei Yana nach. Außerordentlich bewegt sagt er, da habe es früher Zeitreisen gegeben. Doch dann wiegelt er ab, was er wohl davon wisse, er sei ein dummer alter Mann. Er habe nie mit Zeit umgehen können, sei immer zu spät gewesen, habe sie vergeudet. Noch nicht einmal dieses Ding funktioniere, stellt er traurig fest, indem er eine Taschenuhr hervorzieht. Martha erkennt sofort die Ähnlichkeit mit der Uhr von Mr. Smith (Human Nature). Es sei genau so ein altes Relikt wie er, gesteht der Professor Martha die fragt, wo er sie herhabe. Er sei mit ihr gefunden worden, erinnert er sich, eine Waise im Sturm. An einer Küste sei er zurückgelassen worden. Ob er sie je geöffnet hätte, will Martha jetzt wissen. Warum er das hätte tun sollen, entgegnet Yana, sie sei kaputt. Sie sei alt, als ob es sie gar nicht geben solle, er wisse es auch nicht. Martha dreht die Uhr um und auch die Gravierungen sind mit der der Smithschen Uhr identisch. Yana bemerkt, dass Martha irgendwie erschrocken ist, doch sie versucht, darüber wegzugehen und sagt, sie wolle sehen, ob der Doctor sie brauche. Der Doctor und Captain Jack sind soweit, sie haben im Schaltraum den Countdown ab 100 soeben eingeläutet, als Martha zu ihnen kommt und von der Uhr berichtet. Der Doctor sagt, das sei unmöglich, doch Jack wirft in den Raum, der Doctor sei vielleicht doch nicht der Letzte. Aber sie wären alle gestorben, ist der Doctor sicher. Nicht, wenn er ein Mensch war, berichtigt Jack ihn. Der Doctor fährt Martha an, was er gesagt habe. Martha erklärt, er könne es nicht erkennen wegen des Wahrnehmungs-Filters. Wo er jetzt sei, fragt der Doctor mit ängstlicher Skepsis im Blick. Professor Yana hört die Stimmen in seinem Kopf klarer, während er die Uhr betrachtet. Chanto bittet ihn besorgt, sich auszuruhen. Der Countdown ist abgelaufen, ein Ruck geht durch die Räume. Der Professor, der vor der TARDIS steht, starrt immer noch auf die Uhr, öffnet sie und ihr entströmt das bekannte gelbe Licht. Der Doctor steht schockgefroren vor einem Monitor, auf dem zur Herstellung der Verbinung der Name erscheint, die Buchstaben nacheinander. Er hört die letzten Worte des Face of Boe: 'Y-ou A-re N-ot A-lone' - YANA. Die Zukunftsmenschen beobachten, wie die Rakete startet. Yana starrt auf die TARDIS, dann dreht er sich um. Der Doctor erfährt durch einen Rückruf von dem Lieutenant, das alles geklappt hat. Er läuft los, doch in dem Moment verriegelt Yana von seinem Raum aus die Tür. Chanto ist erschrocken, nun öffnet er auch noch das Tor der Abzäunung des Geländes und die Zukunftsmenschen strömen hinein. Unterdessen hat der Doctor die Verriegelung mit dem Screwdriver geknackt. Chanto sieht, wie der Professor eiskalt weitere Schutzvorrichtungen ausschaltet. Es täte ihr leid, sagt sie mit zitternder Stimme, doch sie müsse ihn stoppen, er zerstöre ihre ganze Arbeit. Als der Professor sich herablassend lachend umdreht, hat sie eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Es beeindruckt ihn aber nicht sonderlich und er fragt sie, warum sie in all den Jahren, die sie mit ihm arbeite, nie nach der Uhr gefragt habe. Sie hätte ihn befreien können. Chanto bittet ihn verängstigt, damit aufzuhören. Doch jetzt korrigiert er verächtlich ihre Anrede - Professor... das sei eine so perfekte Erfindung gewesen, dass er vergessen habe, wer er sei. Nun verrät er es ihr: "Ich bin der Master," und wirft ein unter Spannung stehendes Kabel nach ihr. Der Doctor, Jack und Martha rennen, die Zukunftsmenschen auf den Fersen, durch die Gänge. Die Tür zum Raum des Professors ist ebenfalls verriegelt und der Doctor bittet ihn, während er außerdem seinen Screwdriver walten lässt verzweifelt, sie zu öffnen. Der Master jedoch ist damit beschäftigt, die Utopia-Disc aus dem Computer und das Kabel aus der TARDIS zu entfernen. Doch plötzlich erhebt die am Boden liegende Chanto noch einmal die Waffe und feuert sie auf den Master ab, bevor sie stirbt. Doch der Master geht nicht zu Boden und als der Doctor in den Raum eindringt verschwindet er, inclusive des Arms in dem Gefäß, in der TARDIS und verriegelt sie von innen. Der Doctor brüllt verzweifelt, dass sich alles verändert habe, dass sie die einzig Übriggebliebenen seien. Doch der Master steht an der Konsole und murmelt grimmig, da sei der Doctor, jung und stark - und dasselbe könne er auch, der Master, wiedergeboren. Prompt setzt jetzt die Regeneration des tötlich verletzten Time Lords ein. Der Doctor hört ihn laut brüllen und sieht das helle Licht durch die TARDIS-Fenster, während Jack mit aller Kraft versucht, die Tür vor den Horden zuzuhalten. Der Master erwacht, jung und stark, am Boden der TARDIS. Er springt auf und vollführt einen Freudentanz rund um die Konsole. Dann schaltet er den Lautsprecher an und wendet sich an den Doctor für eine nette kleine Plauderei: Er werde ihm seine Pläne erklären und der Doctor könne über eine hübsche Möglichkeit nachdenken, ihn zu stoppen, auch wenn er bezweifele, das ihm das gelingen werde. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen versucht der Doctor noch einmal, den Master zum Innehalten zu bewegen. Der allerdings möchte zuerst mit seinem Namen angesprochen werden, was der Doctor dann auch tut. Da hat der Master seine diebische Freude, aktiviert die TARDIS - was der Doctor auch mit dem Screwdriver nicht verhindern kann - und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: "Ende des Universums, hab' Spaß, Bye bye", worauf die TARDIS sich dematerialisiert und den Doctor, Martha und den sich gegen die Tür stemmenden Jack mit den wilden Horden zurücklässt. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben